


Selective Hearing

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title says it all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selective Hearing

She couldn't begin to count the number of times Grissom tilted his head just that way and said "huh".

She'd always chalked it up to his diminishing hearing. But his thing about hearing her cell phone vibrate told her otherwise. He could hear. They surgery had worked. He'd never told her, but now she knew.

Cath wondered how many times before the surgery his "huh" response had been because he really couldn't hear or a case of him hearing what he wanted to. He'd let her in on his secret though and now she knew it would just be a case of selective hearing.


End file.
